


A Shame

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio





	A Shame

Haytham has to admit, he feels a twinge of disappointment when he slips his blade into Mills's chest and his mouth fills with blood.

That mouth had been such a beautifully talented one when it had been filled with his cock.

Ah, well, at least this way what happens on the ship, stays on the ship.


End file.
